


RWBY Watches Alternate Universes

by VirusChris



Category: RWBY
Genre: Glynda - Freeform, Ironwood - Freeform, JNPR - Freeform, Ozpin - Freeform, Qrow - Freeform, RWBY - Freeform, React, Reaction, Watch, Watches, Winter, fanfication, taiyang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusChris/pseuds/VirusChris
Summary: Team RWBY and JNPR and others get ready for the upcoming Vytal Festivals until they fall into a crack in space and enter a mysterious realm. There they met an Observer of alternate worlds and decide to view versions of themselves across the Multiverse. What worlds will they see?! How will they react?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	RWBY Watches Alternate Universes

**Prologue: Meet the Keyman**

**XXXXX**

The Vytal Festival. One of the most anticipated cultural event in Remnant’s history where various Huntsmen and Huntresses from all over the world come to showcase their skills, meet other Hunters, and improve their own abilities as a result.

Truly a grand occasion. With a certain group of people looking forward to it at Beacon Academy.

Lounging in Team RWBY’s room in their usual attire and not the Academy outfits.

“Ooh! I’m so ready for when the tournament starts!” Ruby Rose gleed happily. “I can’t wait to show my baby to the world! Soon everyone is going to be like ‘Oh, that Ruby girl is so cool, I want to be like her and have a scythe too’!”

Weiss shook her head as her partner’s silly nature. “That’s all well and good, but we need to remain focus. We don’t know what the other teams will be planning and their setups. This is an excellent chance to iron out any flaws in our forms.”

“Don’t worry Weiss-Cream, we got this in the bag.” Yang cockily pointed her finger in the air, “Right, Blake?”

Said Cat Faunus, only glanced up from her book, Ninjas of Love, and before going back to reading. With a slight nod of approval to her partner.

“See, even Blake’s excited!”

“Ecstatic,” she dryly replied.

“I’m glad you invited us over to have some sparring sessions, but we might end up fighting each other in the Tournament soon. You sure this is a good idea?” Jaune spoke up.

“I think it’s a great idea and perfect chance of us to bond and become friends.” Pyrrha smiled patting Jaune’s shoulder.

“That’s right! Team RWBY and JNPR forever!” Ruby exclaimed happily.

“Don’t worry, Vomit Boy, I’ll go easy on ya,” Yang winked at her fellow blonde as he groaned at that nickname.  
  


“I really hope I get a new nickname after this Tournament.”

“Well, I hope it’s further in the Tournament, before we face off with each other.” Ren quietly added. As well as making pancakes in the corner for Noa.

“Don’t worry, we got this, don’t we Fearless Leader?” Nora hip bumped Jaune as she munched on her pancakes.

Almost stumbling over, Jaune managed to readjust him, “U-um, yeah. That’s right.”

However, someone caught his eye as everyone continued to talk about their ideas for the Tournament.

“Guys? What is that?” The blonde fearless leader said.

Everyone looked over to where he was pointed and saw a strange crack… in the air? It wasn’t there before.

The gang looked in confusion and worried.

“What in the…? That’s not scientifically possible!” Weiss exclaimed as she looked at the crack.

“Looks like someone tried to _crack_ open a window in here.” Yang chuckled lightly to ease the tension in the room.

Blake gave her partner a deadpanned look, “Really, Yang?”

“Um… should we tell Professor Ozpin about this,” Ruby asked nervously.

“That’s a good idea, Ruby.” Pyrrha agreed with her, “We should contact him immedi...”

“Um… is the crack getting bigger or is it just me?” Jaune pointed out nervously.

A faint noise could be heard from the crack. Like someone pounding on the other side of the door, but muffled. Each time the pound sound echoed the crack expanded until…

***BOOM***

It burst opened like a dam.

“What on Remnant!?” Nora quirked her brow.

Suddenly the crack was sucking its surroundings in.

“Wait, w-what? What’s going on?! I’m being pulled in!”

The crack continued to grow wildly as its suction power increased. Both Team RWBY and JNPR could not longer resist and were pulled in.

“Not like this, not like this!!!”

“SOMEONE HELP US!!!”

“What… is this?!”

“Well… this just plain SUCKS!!!”

“It can’t end like this!”

“Jaune, no!”

“Nora…!”

“MY PANCAKES!!! And Renny!”

Screaming in terror as they falling down a strange void that looked like a yellow glowing passage with pink, green, and blue hues flaring in and out.

Soon the crack ‘healed’ itself after and vanished without a trace.

Along with Team RWBY and JNPR.

**XXXXX**

“Ouch, what happened?” Ruby groaned as she rubbed her backside from the sudden fall.

She looked all around her and saw nothing, but a white void.

“Oh my gosh!? Did we die!? We totally died didn’t we?!”

“Ugh… nope, still feel pain.” Jaune groaned as he picked himself off the guard, of whatever this place is. “Where is this?”

One by one Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora followed suit with their leaders and took a look at the place before them. A pure white void, devoid of life or anything.

Weiss began to lose a bit, “Where are we?! How do we get out? We’re not trapped here forever, are we?”

“Jeez, clam down Ice Queen. We’ll figure something out… I hope.”  
  


“Stop calling me that!”

“Children, is that you?” a new voice spoke up.

Team RWBY and JNPR turned to the side and saw Headmaster Ozpin, Professor Glynda, Professor Oobleck, and Professor Port.

“You’re here too!?” Jaune shouted in surprise.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, hot chocolate, before answering, “Yes. We were currently in my office discussing our plans for the Festival when a strange crack appeared and swallowed us whole.”

“Indeed, it was quite the unexpected phenomenon. I wonder what would’ve caused this?” Oobleck spoke up, rubbing his chin in thought. “This requires a great deal of analyzation, if only I brought my instruments with me, I could...”

“Yes, indeed. In all my life as a Huntsman I have never been in since a predicament before. However, as a true Huntsman I would (blah) (blah) (blah) (blah)...”

Glynda rubbed her templates as Oobleck and Port rambled on. She turned towards her students, “Regardless, children, none of you were hurt were you?”

“We’re fine, unless you count our butts. No vortex of evil could ever bring the Nora down,” the Valkyrie said proudly.

“Nora, please.” Ren placed his hand on his partner.

“Ozpin, you’re here too?”

Another pair appeared before them. General Ironwood and Winter.

“Ironwood, it’s good to see you are unharmed,” Ozpin stated sincerely at his old friend.

“Likewise.”

“Winter!” Weiss immediately brighten up when she saw her sister, “I am so happy...”

Winter sent a subtle stern glare Weiss’s way, before she recomposed herself.

“I mean to say. It is good and well to see you again dear sister.”

Winter smiled at this. “And, I, too I’m glad to see you again Weiss. And unharmed.”

“I see where she gets her stiffness from,” Yang whispered to Ruby and Blake who both chuckled.

***PLOP***

“Ugh, where am I?” a new voice spoke up and everyone turned their direction to the source.

Where they found Taiyang, Qrow, Ghira, and Kali raising up from their spot they fall from.

“DAD?!”

“UNCLE QROW!?”

“MOM AND DAD?!”

Yang turned her head towards Blake, “Wait? Those are your parents, Blake?”

Blake nodded to her before she hurried to her folks’ side. The same with Yang going to Tai’s.

“Great… the drunkard is here.” Winter muttered disapprovingly.

“Well, you’re not sight for sore eyes either, Ice Queen.” Qrow grumbled upon seeing her.

“Silence you cur!”

Ironwood placed his hand on Winter’s shoulder, “Winter, stand down. Now is not the time.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Uncle Qrow! I’m so happy to see you!” Ruby launched herself onto her uncle and squeezed him tightly.

“Ugh, happy to see you too squirt.” Qrow managed to pat Ruby’s head with his free hand… which had his flask he was not willing to let go. He looked over to his other niece. “Firecracker.”

“Sup, Uncle Qrow.” Yang pointed with a finger gun.

“Oh… that was a nasty fall,” Ghira mentioned as his wife helped him up.

“Easy dear,” Kali said soothingly.

“Mom? Dad?”

The two Cat Faunus looked over their side and saw their daughter, Blake. They hadn’t seen her in ages.

“Blake!”

And the two quickly rushed over and hugged their daughter dearly.

“I’m so glad, you’re safe.” Ghira wept after she ran away from home to join the White Fangs.

“Y-You’re not angry with me? After I ran way from home without saying anything?” Blake did her best to hold in her tears. She never thought her parents would forgive her for disobeying their wishes and running away to join Adam’s cell group in the White Fang.

“Of course not, dearie. We love you, we’ve just happy to see you again.” Kali held her daughter closely.

Nearby...

“Dad!” Yang hugged her father, “Not how I expected to see each other again.”

“Yeah,” Tai gave a one-armed embrace to his daughter. Then Ruby appeared and jumped into his other arm and hugged both his girls. Before looking around, “So… where are we?”

“That’s what I like to know.”

Once more they turned and saw none other than… Roman Torchwick and Neo,

“Roman!” Ruby squeaked upon seeing her most hated and rival foe after she and her friends took him down days earlier.

“What?! Roman, what are _you_ doing here!” Ironwood growled. “You should be in your cell!”

The criminal rolled his eyes, “Of course, I was… until a weird crack appeared and swallowed me in. And to my shock apparently everyone else _suffered_ the same fate. Even poor Neo here.”

The ice-creamed colored woman nodded.

Everyone here knows that Roman is the number one most dangerous criminal in Vale, so everyone tensed and got into battle stances.

“Wait, where’s our weapons?!”

Everyone looked, but found they were without their weapon that had before. Before the situation escaped even worse than it already was Ozpin cleared his thought, “That being said. I suggest in the meantime we put away our differences aside and find a way to escape this place. Understood?”

“You want us to work with this criminal!?” Winter growled at the notion. “You cannot be serious!”

“What do suggest we do?” Qrow butted in. “If you have a better idea to get us out of here, I’m all ears Ice Queen.”

“You…!” she gritted her teeth, but said nothing else.

“Well, with that out of the way,” Roman straighten his outfit and smugly tipped his hat off to his ‘new partners’. “Pleasure working with you.”

Neo did a curtsy as well. Quite smugly, too.

“Just keep your distance, buddy,” Yang threaten. More so toward Neo, “We got our eyes on you.”

“Blondie,” Roman smirked. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

***PLOP***

The sound of more bodies dropping.

Everyone turned and saw more people gathered in this place.

Sun Wukong, Neptune, Velvet, Coco, and finally Penny.

“Uh… what happened?” Sun said as he held his head when he got up.

“I don’t know. Aside from being swallowed by a vortex in the air, I have no idea.” Neptune answered his friend in a similar manner.

“Sun!?” Blake rushed over to her monkey friend.

“Who?” Ghira quirked an unamused brow.

“Oh!” Kali giggled as she noticed her daughter’s behavior.

Jaune and Pyrrha walked up to Coco and Velvet and helped them to their feet, “Are you two OK?”

“Peachy,” Velvet answered and took Pyrrh’as hand. “Do you know what that was all about?”

“All say. Whoever is responsible is lucky my outfit wasn’t ruined or there would be hell to pay.” Coco stated as she took Jaune’s hand.

“Penny, are you alright?” Ruby hurried to her friend’s side and helped her, granted with great struggle, up onto her feet as her secret Android smiled sweetly at her.

“I am well, friend Ruby! Thank you for being concerned for my bodily status!” the cute robot replied before looking around. “This is quite the strange place? I do not have this location saved to my database.”

Ruby’s friends looked at Penny weirdly, “Um, what?”

Ironwood cleared his thought, “Her father is a great scientist, so she picked up some of his quirks. Don’t mind them too much.”

“OK?” Yang answered uncertainly.

“Well, now what? What’s going to happen to us?”

Everyone begun to discuss what to do in this situation as some walked around, still close to everyone else, and try and spot anything usual in this white void.

Ruby looked around and saw something in the distance. “Um, everyone?”

The all looked over to Ruby when she spoke up and looked in the same direction she did. Something red was in the distance. With the only thing to stand out in this white void, they walk over to it to discover…

Red recliner chairs like the ones you see in a movie theater. As well as a light blue-ish large widescreen ‘Window’ of sorts that almost blend with the white void.

“What is this?”

Suddenly a blue glowing orb shined in front of the chairs.

A burst of energy released from the light and passed by everyone. Their clothing flapping in the air, before it died down.

Soon a figure took its place. It had a human-like figure, completely blue in color with a white coloring from its neck to pelvis region. A large pink dot on its chest. Pink glowing eyes and lacking a mouth.

The figure materialized a list from thin air, along with a pen, and looked over its list.

“Hm, it’s my turn to be Observer this shift? Sigh, well it was bound to happen, I guess,” it talked. Its voice sounded male at least, but it a strange soothing, but echoing voice when he spoke.

He looked over the screen and made sure to make adjustments that it was fitted properly in the space. After, he was done checking that he moved over to the chairs to inspect them.

“Huh, looks like he set everything up nicely before his and partner’s shift was snatched away at the last second. Now, I should start...” the being said and looked up until he noticed the large group staring right back at him.

The figure blinked in place. Surprised. “What, mortals? How’d did you get in…?”

He shook his head and facepalmed, “Question. Did something like a crack or vortex appeared around you before you ended up here?”

Most of them were too stun to say anything, but some manage to nod their heads.

He sighed before turning away. Then yelled with arms in the air, “ **DAMMIT V**!!! Double-check your work! I can’t believe that spirit messed up like that when that’s _his_ area of expertise. How does C deal with him?”

He slumped over as he grumbled.

Not sure what else to do in this situation, Ruby slowly approached him.

“Wait, Ruby!”

“Um, excuse me? Are you OK? Also, who are you and what is this place?” the crimsonette girl asked.

The being straighten itself and looked back to the group. “Yes. My apologizes. It seemed my friend was too eager to set this all up and forgot to secure this realm before he was suddenly shifted at the last minute of Observing duties.”

“Observing duties?” Neptune replied back what the being said as everyone glanced at each other. Not sure what it meant.

“Right. My species are called the **Keyman**. You may call me Keys if you like. And this space you found yourself in is the world in-between worlds. A limbo of sorts,” the being known as Keyman raised his arms all around the area.

“My kind and other like beings are tasked with observing the Multiverse. Each world, each timeline, having a different story to tell. We observe them, record them, and sometimes pass that knowledge to select individuals of other realms. Where they write them as stories for those in their worlds to experience them.”

“Multiverse?” Yang’s eyes lit up.

“Other worlds?” Port and Oobleck where intrigued hearing this.

“Stories?” Ruby and Blake perked up.

“Indeed. We use our own brand of magic to enter or create spaces here using the nearby time-space particles to stable these place into existence for us to view,” the Keyman continued. “Each Keyman or divine being is tasked with viewing each realms and help spread these stories to other worlds. After a _certain_ incident involving one of my own, we have more stricter schedules and shifts for us to do.”

“Magic?” Sun and Neptune whispered in wonder.

“That’s preposterous! You can’t expect us to believe all that do you?” Weiss angrily pointed at to the strange being in front of her.

“Let’s see, Weiss Schnee correct? Partnered with Ruby Rose in the Emerald Forest after being shot through the air? Almost got killed by Beowolves and then killed a Nevermore with your team at the end? Complained to Professor Port that you should’ve been team leader instead of Ruby soon after the team was formed?” Keyman pondered for a moment and remember her name and accomplishments.

Surprising everyone. “Yes, yes, yes. I know who you all are. We Keyman share details with each other after all. And other beings as well. Now, tell me the logical reason how this space exist, operates, my appearance, and how Nora is floating right next to you right now.”

“What?”

Turning to their side they see Nora ‘swimming’ in the air. She looked back and waved to her friends before going back to flying in the air.

“Or, this floating fish with a horn on its head blowing pink clouds of its mouth.” the Keyman clapped his hands and a golden fish with cartoonish eyes appeared. Completely with a unicorn horn on its head and blowing pink smoke as it swims away.

Weiss grabbed her head, like it was in pain, trying to grasp the reality of this world.

“I see. I’m beginning to understand the situation here,” Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

“You serious, Oz?” Qrow asked his friend. It was a little far-fetched, but should they really trust what this guy says right away. “It could’ve kidnapped us for all we know.”

“I understand your concerns. Male, by the way,” Keyman spoke up. “However, you were not meant to be in this realm. My friend V botched up the job and the time-space continuum particles cracked from the pressure. So, it had to burst open to meld itself and sadly anything nearby get sucked in.”

“That explained what happened to us,” Roman clicked his tongue in annoyance. He was glad to busted out of jail, but now he’s stuck with the Huntsman, Huntresses, and Military who he wants to avoid.

“Indeed. Don’t worry I’ll send you all back to your world in a moment,” Keyman started to weave his hands to form glyphs in the air. “As this place **exist outside of time** , so no matter how long you guys have been here you’ll return the moment you left your world as it has never happened. But, I’ll have to erase your memories as a result. Is that alright?”

Everyone glanced at each other. True, they want to learn more but they’ll end up forgetting the experience here and

“Quite a shame. I would very much like to retain my memories of meeting my friend Ruby here,” Penny sighed sadly.

“Sorry. It is what it is,” Keyman apologized and shrugged. “It was a pleasure meeting all of you though.”

“So, what kind of worlds do you view?” Ren asked. A little curious what Keyman’s job was.

Keyman thought on it for a moment and felt no harm in telling them. “I see no harm. Basically, I’m reviewing and recording versions of yourself across the Multiverse. Even if we’ve seen the same world more than once. It’s always good for double-checking and giving a second opinion. Each version living their own different lives. Though this is one type of Multiverse and the other type was V’s duty.”

Everyone were taken aback from what they heard.

“Wait, other versions of us?” Jaune asked. His eyes widen in shock. Was there really another him living a different life from his?  
  


“Indeed. And they’re not all set on Remnant. Some realms have you living a Planet called **Earth** instead for example. Worlds were Aura and Semblance don’t exist. Even no Grimm,” Keyman explained to them.

“No Aura?”

“No Semblances?”

“No Grimm?”

All of them couldn’t believe what they’re hearing.

Keyman nodded. “However, that doesn’t mean these other worlds are not without their own version of dangers. Some dangers never worse than Grimm.”

“What could be worse than Grimm?” Weiss skeptically asked, but scared to know nonetheless.

“You don’t want to know. Alright, the portals will be done in a second and I’ll be sending you all back home.”

“Wait!” Ruby shouted.

“Huh?” Keyman recoiled.

“You said that there’s no time here, right?”

Keyman looked at her strangely, but nodded. “Yes. You can be in here for hours, days, weeks, months and so on and no time will pass at all when you return the exact moment you left.”

“Do you think, it’s possible for us to stay and watch the Multiverses with you?” Ruby asked with a bit of excitement in her voice.

Weiss was the first one to speak up, “Ruby?! What are you talking? Why would we do that?”

Ruby turned to Weiss with stars in her eyes. “Think about it Weiss! There are other universes out there! Us living different lives! Worlds we never saw before, aren’t you curious?”

“Hmm… well I suppose there’s some merit of watching them. One could learn a thing or two to improve our own abilities.”

“Yeah! Plus think of all the cool weapons they might have if we don’t!” Ruby drooled thinking about it.

Yang chuckled at her sister’s antics, “There it is.”

“I agree with Miss Rose,” Ozpin commented. “I believe we could learn something by watching other universes. They could help develop them into better Huntsman and Huntresses. If nothing else, it would be interesting to see other versions of ourselves.”

“Oz! You can’t be serious!” Glynda exclaimed in shock.

“Come now, Glynda. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.” Ozpin smirk ever so slightly.

Glynda sighed as she felt a headache coming on, “If you say so, Headmaster.”

“If would be a good idea to see what technology other worlds may have. To help improve ours. Winter be sure to take notes,” Ironwood complied with the idea.

“Yes sir!”

Qrow scoffed at them.

“It would be a great family bonding event with our children, too,” Ghira smiled as he put his hand on Blake’s shoulder. Blake smiling at her father.

“I agree,” Tai said wholeheartedly.

“What do you say, Keys? Can we stay?” Ozpin asked. “You have the final say in this as its your realm.”

Seeing as its ultimately his decision, Keyman pondered for a moment. “Hmm, truthfully outsiders should not be brought in. But, there is no rules against it either. Alright, I don’t mind the company. It does get rather lonely at times. I shall permit everyone here that they can stay and watch the other realms with me. And a bonus you'll retain your memories from here.”

The youngster cheered to getting to watch, while the adults smiled.

“Just behave yourselves, alright? Now then,” Keyman slapped his hands together then expanded outward.

Which caused the recliner chairs to hover in the air and more copies of them appeared. Using his hands and weaving them back and forth, like shrinking or expanding a box, he adjust how far and wide the chairs would take up space.

The audience were in awe at the sight.

“My word,” Port stuttered at the sight.

“Magic,” Ruby whispered excitedly to Weiss as she rolled her eyes. The Schnee heiress still can’t believe it.

“Now audience, if you wish for food and beverages just imagine them in your head and they will appear before you.” Keyman stated. “So please, take a seat as I get things ready.”

Ruby and Nora, upon hearing those words, imagined a bucket of popcorn, large soda drinks, and cookies and pancakes respectively as they appeared before them floating in the air. They eagerly cooped them up and took their seats.

“This place is the best!”

“All movie theaters should be this! As queen I will demand they allow floating pancakes to fly to you!”

The rest of their friends shook their heads and they took their place. The Xiao Long-Rose family sat together, with the Belladona family sitting right behind them. Weiss and Winter sat right next to each other, on the side of Ruby, with the Beacon faculty and Ironwood nearby.

Roman and Neo decided to stay in back away from everyone.

Sun and Neptune sat with Blake, with Ghira glaring at the monkey boy.

Coco and Velvet sat in front of everyone with rest of Team JNPR joining them.

“Just a reminder. While here in this realm your Aura and Semblances will be turned off until you return to your home universe.” Keys said.

“What?” Jaune blinked.

Everyone glanced all over their body and did indeed felt their Aura is off. Their Semblances... they can’t feel it either. To say most of them were shock is an understatement.

Qrow actually looked… relieved and happy. “Well, I’ll be. So, this is what it feels like to be… normal.”

Keyman did this to prevent any destructive disputes in this realm–and secretly give Qrow a break from his Semblance.

“Now that everyone is seated, I will begin.”

“So, what are we watching first?” Jaune asked. Curious and a bit excited to watch their first world outside of Remnant they know.

Keyman tapped his chin, “Hmm. Before we go watching other worlds, I think a little _preview_ is in order.”

“Preview?” Velvet tilted her head.

“Yes, I’ll weave together bits from another world we will watch into various scenes to give you an idea of what to expect. Think of them as **movie trailers** in layman’s terms. I might do these for some worlds we’ll view together,” Keyman answered.

“Ooh! Trailers, now that’s what I’m talking about!” Yang grinned.

“Haha, indeed. Though I will warn that due to some time-space fluxes it might ‘alter’ some scenes unintentional with this method. So, when you see the actual universe it might be different from the trailer you saw before.” Keyman explained.

“Eh, kinda like how most movie trailers are nowadays.” Coco shrugged.

“Indeed,” Keyman mused. “Speaking of trailers, I know a good friend of my mine that dislikes referring to these ‘viewings’ as trailers. Very stickler for details. A bit silly in my opinion, but that’s how he feels.”

Everyone tilted their heads at his random comment.

“Anyway, once I feel comfortable with you lot I might summon other people from your world to join us later down the line.”

“Really?” Ren asked. He was curious who else he can call.

“Yes. Perhaps Jaune’s sister, Saphron, might come and join us later,” Keyman answered.

As Jaune buries his head in his head, “Please no.”

Pyrrha comforted him by patting his back.

“Awesome! We’ll get to see Fearless Leader’s sister soon!”

“Enough chit-chat, I got one trailer ready. A world I will be observing later. It’s an interesting one to say, since it involves Jaune as the Protagonist here,” Keyman announced as an orb appeared in his hand.

Before flinging it into the screen.

“M-Me?” Jaune stuttered.

“Like it should be!” Nora answered with pride.

“Amazing Jaune,” Pyrrha smiled warmly to her not-so-secret crush.

“I am quite curious what this other version of Jaune is like.” Ozpin mused as he took a sip from his mug.

“Alright, Vomit Boy. Impress us,” Yang teased as she kicked back in her seat.

“Also, please note whenever you start talking the viewing will pause to allow everyone to discuss what they said before it resumes after you’re done. Now sit back and enjoy,” Keyman told his guests.

“Fascinating,” Oobleck said as he pulled out a little notepad. Eager to write down what he sees from these viewings.

**XXXXX**

**WORLD VIEW START**

**XXXXX**

**The screen starts with an Emergency broadcast picture and noise.**

**\------------------**

“What the hell?” Qrow reeled back. But not enough to stop him from drinking from his flask.

“Um, is it broken?” Ruby asked in concern. Not a strong start.

“Give it a second,” Keyman answered calmly.

**\------------------**

**Suddenly it started to go static with white noise.**

“ **Welcome… to...”**

**\------------------**

“Huh? Who’s voice was that?” Velvet tried to listen closely.

“Getting a little spooky at the start,” Roman chimed in.

**\------------------**

**The static and white noise continued until it finally stopped in a few seconds. With a countdown appearing with the number ‘10’ in the middle of the screen.**

**\------------------**

“Ooh! This is getting exciting!” Yang leaned a little closer.

“It does build up the suspense,” Blake agreed.

“You don’t think it’s a horror world,” Ruby leaned closer to her sister.

“I hope not,” Tai said worried it might traumatized his daughter if it did.

“It’s not a horror world.” Keys told them.

**\------------------**

**The count continued from 10 until it hit 1. Then the screen turned black with music playing in the ground.**

**Soon the black screen showed a strange temple with some pillar in the distance. Just then a person fall over with a dead look in their eyes. Wearing a black gear and strange red markings on their face.**

**It appeared to be Jaune. Laying lifelessly on the ground.**

**\------------------**

This caused a stir with the audience that knew Jaune. Gasped were heard all around.

“Oh my gosh, Jaune!” Pyrrha covered her mouth in horror.

“NO! Fearless Leader! Who did this to you!? I’ll break their legs!” Nora growled seeing her friend hit the pavement like that.

Ren didn’t say anything, but kept a stoic face. However, he gripped the arm rest tightly. Jaune is someone he calls a brother and he would never wish to see him in this state.

Jaune went bug-eyed seeing his counterpart seemingly be killed off from the start. Considering the way he hit the ground and look in his eyes. He wasn’t sure what to think.

Ruby cried out loud when she saw her first friend at Beacon die, “Jaune no!”

Blake hitched her breath seeing her friend like this.

Yang winced, “Damn. Off to a rocky start.”

Weiss might be annoyed by the blonde flirting with her from time to time, but she did see him as a dear friend so this shocked her seeing him like this.

“I thought you said this wasn’t a horror world!” Sun exclaimed. He considered Jaune as one of his bros after helping Neptune at the dance.

Even the teachers and adults–sans Roman and Neo–stiffen when they saw the alternate version of Jaune die in front of them suddenly.

“Not how I pictured how we would be seeing other worlds,” Oobleck said as he adjusted his glasses.

Ozpin kept silent as he felt like there was more to this than they saw. Also, the voice earlier nagged at him for a bit.

“Keep watching, it will be alright,” Keyman reassured him. This is among one of his favorite worlds he likes to view from time to time. So he knows the outcome of this story already.

**\------------------**

**When “It” was born.**

**\------------------**

“It?” Roman repeated the words on the screen.

Neo shrugged her shoulders.

**\------------------**

**Cut back to Jaune laying on the ground again. “The first thing it saw”**

**\------------------**

Coco pulled her glasses down, “Are they referring to Jaune as ‘it’?”

“I hope not,” Velvet said sadly, “That sounds really demeaning.”

**\------------------**

**Once more the camera was on Jaune until the words appeared was a “PK” showed up on the black screen.**

**\------------------**

“PK? What’s a PK?” Ghira asked to no one in particular.

“I am not sure. Judging by the wording I conclude that it is an abbreviation of another word shorten to streamline conversation. However, I do not know what the P and K stand for at the present,” Penny answered.

“Um, thank you Miss Penny?”

**\------------------**

**Then the screen switched to a weird purple ocean-like filter. Letters slowly appeared on the screen each passing second. The letter were disheveled and spelled out the word “AIDA”.**

**\------------------**

“AIDA?” Winter questioned the word.

“A term I’m not familiar,” Glynda noted.

**\------------------**

**.hack//GU**

**\------------------**

Everyone looked on puzzled by the next set of words followed after bell rung in the background.

“Dot… hack, slash slash, GU?” Ruby read the words on the screen.

“That’s an odd title” Tai mused.

“Think of it as the title of this world,” Keyman answered them.

“Weird name for a world,” Qrow slurred.

**\------------------**

**Soon the scene switched over to a desert setting with someone in dark looking over a cliff. A group of people down below in a small circle gathered.**

**The scene continues to swap between a series of green 1s and 0s filling the screen as it transitioned before one scene to the next. A scowl looking downward.**

**Than the next a woman with dark hair, Vernal, slashed at a group of people with a long jagged spike sword. Killing them instantly.**

**\------------------**

“That’s awful!” Kali cried out watching innocent people get killed.

“How can she do something like that cruel?” Velvet exclaimed with teary eyes.

“Eh, it’s a dog-eat-dog world out there. People will just kill for the fun of it,” Roman answered everyone in the back. Sure, he might’ve killed people from time to time but he tends to avoid that as much as possible.

He’s a criminal, not a monster. Unlike a certain someone he knew that sent shudders down his spine. Well, two he knew.

Team RWBY and JNPR glared at the woman for attacking that unharmed person and back at the stylish criminal.

“Hey! Don’t hate the player! Hate the game,” Roman threw his hands into the air.

Neo raised a sign that said ‘You tell them, boss’.

Keyman almost chuckled by Roman’s choice of words in this settings.

“Yeah, well...” Yang almost got up and marched over until Keyman got their attention.

“Please refrain from physical attacking each other. Or else I will have to restrain you to your seats or send you home,” Keyman told them calmly. Which promptly them to kept their mouths shut and continue watching.

**\------------------**

**The person in dark slowly approached the group of PKs from behind as the woman who just killed them planted her foot on their corpses.**

**\------------------**

Coco eyed the armor with interest, “Hmm. Interesting design. A little too dark and edgy for me, but I can see the appeal in some areas.”

**\------------------**

**Just as she was about to strike at their body again, someone kicked one of the PKs from behind. Knocking them over and into the next guy. Causing everyone to turn around in alert and surprised as they saw the person who interrupted them.**

**It was Jaune! Sporting a new dark look and his hair combed back giving him a demonic appearance.**

**\------------------**

To say they were shocked to say nonetheless would be an understatement.

“JAUNE!?” most of Jaune’s friends cried out in shock when they saw his new look.

“Is that suppose to be me?” Jaune jaw dropped seeing his other self alive and looking different.

“Wait a minute, wasn’t he killed earlier?” Qrow was confused about all of this.

“Let me explain,” Keyman got everyone’s attention, “You see in this world, it’s not the real world. It’s an online game, a MMORPG. Those are player characters or PC for short. PK stands for ‘Player Killer’ which, as you guessed it, are players who kill other players for fun.”

“Wait, so we live in a game world?” Jaune asked. He was totally lost already. How can they exist in a game world?

“That… sounds… AWESOME!” Ruby jumped into the air excitedly.

“No, let me explained. PCs are avatars that players create in this MMO to explore and play in this fantasy online game. PCs, stand for Player Character, are controlled by other people so you’re interactive with people from across the world. That said, when players are killed they’re not ‘dead’. Just knocked out.” Keyman explained to the group.

“So, they’re safe?” Pyrrha asked.

“Yes. Their characters will revive, but sadly any EXP, money, and items that earned will be lost. It’s what happened to Jaune at the start of this viewing,” Keyman answered the four times champion.

Most people let out a sigh of relief hearing that.

“Interesting. What are MMOs exactly? And online games?” Yang asked, “They sound like fun games to have!”

Keyman looked at them in surprise, “You don’t have those in your world?! You have video games already! You should already connect to most people in your world via scrolls! Usually online games are played on PCs, but wired and wireless connections work!”

“The **Cross Continental Transmit** **System** has its limits. Hard to do construct most things with Grimm constantly attacking everything,” Ironwood grumbled at the halting of technology, because of the Grimm.

The Keyman was still shocked nonetheless. Did no one not have this information before?

**\------------------**

**The scene switches back to the Jaune in the dark gear from the start of the viewing, with a man holding a katana to his face, and then back to the current Jaune smiling devilishly at the PKs.**

**\------------------**

“What was that?!” Sun pointed out.

“Hmm, most likely a flashback?” Neptune theorized.

**\------------------**

**Jaune then reaches for his back. A bright flash appeared as he pulled out a pair of short dual swords and then rushed down the PKs in front of them. Quickly making short work of the first two he struck.**

**\------------------**

Ruby paused when she saw that. Then she exploded with delight, “Ohmygosh! Didyouseethat!? Hecan pullweaponsfromoutofhisbody? Howdoesitwork? ImagineifIcanpullCrescentRoseanytime!”

“Geez, Rubes. Relax,” Yang chuckled, but loved seeing her sister always be happy.

“It’s a game feature of the online world,” Keyman stated. Not at all fazed by Ruby’s outburst. “I’m afraid you won’t be able to do that, unless with a certain Semblance or construct a device materializes and de-materializes items.”

Ruby pouted when she heard that.

Hearing that both Ironwood and Winter pondered if they can replicate such a feat.

**\------------------**

**Jaune attacks the Vernal as she blocks with her sword, but is quickly overwhelmed by Jaune’s quick and brutal assault. The PK backed off, but Jaune pursued relentlessly.**

**It flashed to past Jaune trying to crawl away from the man with the katana.**

**\------------------**

“Wow, other me is vicious,” Jaune was surprised to see how crazy strong and fast his counterpart was.

“Yeah,” Pyrrha commented. Secretly, wishing for Jaune to be this assertive. Well almost like this.

“Tear them apart Jaune-Jaune! Break their legs!” Nora growled, in a dark tone, with excitement as her team sweated from the hammer warrior’s usual antics.

“Miss Valkyrie, please behave yourself.” Miss Goodwitch reprimanded her student.

**\------------------**

**Jaune then uses both hands to switch to a different weapon from the waist. As he spun around, hitting every single PKer around him, with a large black Scythe with a golden blade and two red eyes as the base.**

**\------------------**

Ruby went full on fangirl mode when she saw other Jaune pull out a Scythe.

“Oh my gosh! Look at that Scythe!” Ruby squealed with stars in her eyes. “It’s so cool looking!”

Qrow knitted his brow together as he studied the Scythe. “What a strange-looking Scythe he’s using. Looks intimidating,” he smirked, “I like it!”

Everyone was in awe seeing other Jaune be so vicious in his fighting style.

“He… can switch to a different weapon?” Ironwood rubbed his chin. “So, he can use more than one weapon?”

Keys replied, “Yes. In that game world Jaune is using a class called ‘Adept Rogue’ which is a unique class known for using multiple weapons. During the creation process they have 4 points to put their weapon styles. So, the class can use either up to two or three weapon styles. All the other classes use only a single style.”

“Fascinating,” Ozpin mused as he took a sip from his mug.

“Having the ability to use many types of weapons must make them a popular class to pick,” Ghira said.

“Sadly, no.” Keys shook his head, “In that game world Adept Rogues are an unpopular class due to being ‘jack of all trades and masters of none’ for the balance stats and taking longer to max out their skills. Along with falling a bit short compared to other classes that focus on a single weapon.”

“Truly tragic,” Profess Oobleck shook his head, “Learning more than a single fighting style is quite paramount to learn. It enables one to know how the other style works and to apply it to combat. Huntsman and Huntresses will find this valuable to learn.”

“Hmph, I’m disapointed,” Nora pouted as she crossed her arms, “Because Fearless Leader isn’t wielding hammer! We could be hammer buddies!”

“A little strange to see Jaune use anything else besides his sword and shield,” Ren commented.

“Yeah. Though it would be cool to try out other weapons,” Jaune said.

“Reminds me of the time when our Jaune ‘tried’ out our weapons.” Yang wriggled her eyebrows in Jaune’s direction–smirking at him.

Jaune folded his arms. “You’re just jealous I just look good with any weapon.”

Ruby giggled, Yang laughed, Weiss shook her head, Blake had a small smirk as everyone else had a small chuckle at the exchange.

**\------------------**

**The flashback appears again. This time with a green-haired girl in a purple outfit with a large broadsword with mini-chainsaw along its edges. The blade revs up.**

**Back to the present, Jaune raises an open palm in front of a blond-haired PK, Shay, and a sphere of light forms. A second later he blasts the PK away into the distance. Kicking up a big dust cloud.**

**\------------------**

“Sheesh, those flashbacks,” Sun winced seeing what that PK girl will do to other Jaune.

“What was that move Jaune used on that man?” Weiss asked.

“One of the game’s magic attack spells,” Keys answered.

“I see,” Weiss acknowledged his answer.

“You’re not questioning magic in that world?” Blake asked.

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s a video game, that’s more believable than this,” Weiss sighed. “Still finding it hard to believe.”

Blake rolled her rolls, but smirked nonetheless.

**\------------------**

**Suddenly a large man, Hazel, with a broadsword appeared behind Jaune.**

**\------------------**

Ozpin momentarily froze for a second when he saw a familiar face on the screen. A feeling of guilt pinged his heart.

No one seemed to noticed aside from Keys.

**\------------------**

**Scene flashes back to the green-haired girl with the broadsword with it over her head as Jaune stares in terror.**

**Jaune jumps out of the way. As he skids back on all four, he pulls out a purple chainsaw broadsword. He rushes back and duels with Hazel.**

**\------------------**

“Wow!” Neptune exclaimed.

“That’s one big sword!” Sun awed at the deadly weapon on screen.

“Looks like his ‘sword’ is bigger than yours, Vomit Boy.” Yang teased Jaune who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Pyrrha, Weiss, and Blake blushed at the implication from Yang’s comment while Ruby and Penny tilted their heads innocently. Not understanding the subtle meaning.

“XIAO LONG!” Weiss scolded Yang.

“I don’t get it. Other Jaune is using a Broadsword and our Jaune uses a Knight’s Sword. Of course one’s bigger than the other.” Ruby said.

“Agreed, friend Ruby,” Penny agreed.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older Ruby.” Yang teased as he rubbed her sister’s head. Who appeared annoyed.

“Weiss, you have… _quite_ the interesting friends,” Winter commented with a raised eyebrow.

**\------------------**

**He knocks Hazel off-balance and then slams the sword down to the ground.**

**The scene starts off at the temple. Then back to the desert where Jaune pointed his chainsaw broadsword at Vernal’s neck. The sword revs up.**

**\------------------**

Most of the students became quite scared and concerned what the other Jaune is doing, while the adults’ eyes widen in suspense.

“Wait, what’s he doing?”

**\------------------**

**Back to the scene where past Jaune looks up to the green-haired PK girl with the sword over her head.**

**Then back to Jaune smiling like a maniac as sparks fly as he began to hack through Vernal’s neck.**

**A second of the flashback as the PK dropped her sword onto Jaune.**

**A return to the present where Jaune spun around with one final slash with his back turned.**

**The camera pans out showing Vernal’s body except anything above the shoulders as her body lifelessly drops to her knees and falls backwards.**

**Jaune stood in silence holding his sword in his sword. As the scene breaks with hexagon patterns and the screen turns to black.**

**\------------------**

Everyone’s mouth hanged at the sight of the alternate Jaune _beheading_ the woman he was fighting. Even though it was a game world they were _not_ expecting something that brutal to happen.

Despite being mostly off-screen.

Ruby covered her eyes as she didn’t want to see anymore.

“What the hell, Jaune?!” Yang shouted.

“Wasn’t me! It was the other me! I would NEVER do that!” Jaune exclaimed waving his hands in defense.

“I didn’t see that coming,” Blake stated. Her eyes still wide from the sight.

“I know those people were horrible, but I don’t think she deserved that,” Kali frown sadly.

“Fearless Leader is Ruthless Leader,” Nora breathed.

“I don’t want to be called that!”

Roman rubbed his neck, “Oof. Glad most Huntsman and Huntresses aren’t like that.”

Neo held up a sign saying ‘ _Fearless as always, sir’_ with an amused smile. Her boss rolled his eyes as his subordinate’s teasing.

**\------------------**

**A voice speaks up. Calling out the titles of the characters.**

**Jaune “The Terror of Death”, a white outline of Jaune is shown.**

**\------------------**

“The Terror of Death?” Jaune repeated the words. Unsure what to feel with that title.

“Makes sense. You did ‘kill’ those characters in a very vicious and terrifying way,” Blake said.

“Hmm,” Ozpin mused.

“Nice title,” Qrow approved.

**\------------------**

**Velvet “The Mirage of Deceit”, a white outline of Velvet with a ponytail is shown.**

**\------------------**

“Hey, Vel! Look it’s you,” Coco pointed out.

“It is.” Velvet was surprise to see she’s in this universe.

“The Mirage of Deceit?” Ren noted. “That’s an interesting title.”

“I wonder if it means anything?” Jaune asked.

“Not to mention she looks like Pyrrha with that hairstyle!” Nora pointed out.

“We kinda do,” Pyrrha now seeing the resemblance.

“And your rabbit ears are part of that oval hat your wearing instead of being a part of you,” Ruby noticed another change.

“Hmm,” Coco pressed her lips together, “Not exactly an outfit I would wear, but you make it work Velvet.”

**\------------------**

**Qrow “The Propagation”, a white outline of Qrow is shown.**

**\------------------**

Ironwood sighed and placed a palm on his face, “And… he’s here too.”

“Suck it, Tin Man,” Qrow smirk pridefully.

“You _will_ show the General respect, drunk!” Winter gritted her teeth.

“Make me.”

Keys turned towards them. “Please behave. Don’t ruin this for the others. You can argue during the breaks between viewings.”

Qrow and Winter eyed each other and returned seated.

“The Propagation? What does that mean?” Tai asked. Not a word you hear every day.

“Propagation refers to the act multiplication or reproduction. Though given that this is in a game world I hypothesis that replications numbers. As you would say in ‘layman’s terms’ it was copying and pasting,” Penny explained with a smile.

Most people looked at her with awe, except for Ironwood, Winter, and Ruby.

“Um, thank you Penny,” Tai wasn’t sure how to respond at first.

Ironwood cleared his throat, “Hahaha, indeed. She is Peitro Polendina’s daughter after all. One of Atlas’ most brilliant minds.”

Everyone nodded, though the teachers from Beacon kept their eyes on Ironwood for a little while longer.

“So, the drunk has a title for reproducing? Fits a fool like him perfectly,” Winter frowned with disapproval.

“What can I say? I’m a ladies’ man. Chicks can’t get enough of me,” Qrow smirk. Not bothered by the insult at all.

“Sure you are.” Tai messed with his brother-in-law who shoved him in the arm slightly.

“Your outfit is different though,” Ruby stated. Surprised to see her uncle in a more tribal-and-yet-casual outfit.

“Yeah. You look different Uncle Qrow,” Yang smiled finding it silly on him.

“Eh. Still better looking than Tin Man, here.”

Winter gritted her teeth, but said nothing.

**\------------------**

**Ironwood “The Prophet”, a white outline of Ironwood is shown wearing Buddhist kasaya like robe and small round sunglasses.**

**\------------------**

Though seeing Ironwood next shocked everyone. Especially the outfit.

“What the hell?” Qrow nearly dropped his flask.

“General?” Winter was beside herself.

“James, is that you?” Glynda was surprised to see him outside of his usual uniform.

“He seems to be spotting similar eyewear with our Headmaster.” Port noticed while stroking his mustache. “Might I just say, quite a manly appearance too.”

“Quite fascinating robes,” Oobleck studied the design. Keeping notes on everything he has seen and heard thus far.

“Not to mention his arm,” Tai whispered to himself.

“I wasn’t expect you to wear traditional outfits,” Ozpin said. “The glasses look good on you.”

Ironwood chuckled, “Thank you, Oz. Still, I’ll keep my usual attire. I don’t want to go around stealing your look.”

The old headmaster merely chuckled at his friend’s jovial remark.

**\------------------**

**Melmil “The Machinator”, a white outline of a younger Melanie and Miltia is shown.**

**\------------------**

Yang did a double take when she saw the next characters.

“What the heck?”

“Something wrong, Yang?” Ruby asked.

“I know those two. But they look like kids now and why is their names weird?” the blonde brawler asked, with confusion.

“There’s a reason for it. They’re both using the same Avatar in the game world–so they share it. They’re names, as you guessed it, are the first parts of their names mashed together. There’s more to them, but spoilers,” Keys explained to the group.

Yang seemed surprised. “Huh. That’s cool.”

“Where did you even meet them, Yang?” Blake asked.

“Ah, just a club I passed by a few times before. Remember Neptune?”

“Ah, yes. They did not seem happy to see you though.” Neptune remembered.

“You mean the time when you went to _that_ club. Caused a fight and destroyed it. Then got grounded for it?” Taiyang Xiao Long crossed his arms and frowned at his daughter.

Yang whistled innocently as she looked away from her glaring father.

**\------------------**

**Scarlet “The Temptress”, a white outline of Scarlet is shown with a strange cat on his shoulder.**

**\------------------**

“Hey, it’s Scarlet!” Sun cheered when seeing his friend in this world.

“Good to know Team SSSN has representatives too,” Neptune smiled.

“The Temptress? As in seduction?” Blake asked. A slight pink hue on her cheeks at the thought.

“It does fit him, though not in a way you’re thinking,” Sun cheekily answered with Blake giving a ‘whatever’ look, but smile nonetheless.

Kali giggled at the sight while Ghira frowned at the monkey boy’s direction.

**\------------------**

**Winter “The Avenger”, a white outline of Winter is shown wearing glasses and sleeveless uniform with a red tie.**

**\------------------**

Winter’s face grew red upon seeing the ‘outfit’ her counterpart was wearing.

Qrow started to laugh like crazy. “Hahaha. Nice suit. Maybe you should wear it more often. You could be more tolerable if you did.”

“YOU PERVERTED DRUNK!”

“What is my sister wearing?!” Weiss yelled. It was too… revealing. Even her belly was showing.

“Well… she didn’t pick the design of her Avatar.” Keys said, hesitantly.

Most of them turned towards Ironwood.

He noticed everyone looking at him and growled. “I would NOT make my subordinates wear that.”

“Indeed, sir. No respectable officer would request or ask for it,” Winter defended her general.

(Speak for yourself). Qrow thought to himself.

**\------------------**

**Ozpin “The Rebirth”, a white outline of Ozpin is shown with a large metal cylinder around his left arm.**

**\------------------**

Most of the adults and teacher were shock to see the Headmaster here in a very strange attire with a strange container on his left arm.

“Ozpin?!”

“Professor?” the students in surprise.

“How about that,” Ozpin hummed.

“Sheesh, Ozzy. You seem to be the same even in another world.” Qrow commented as he took another sip from his flask.

“So it would seem.”

“Still as stylish as always, Oz.” Peter Port smiled noticing the similar looking sun glasses like the one he is working as well.

“Though I am quite curious about that cylinder around your arm.” Oobleck adjusted his glasses as he did a quick sketch of the container. Why does Ozpin have that? What’s with the lock? A number of questions came to his mind.

**\------------------**

**Scenes are shown from a smiling Jaune.**

**Vernal running after Jaune.**

**Winter in a strange empty space with gylphs around her.**

**Jaune pushing past bystanders to get somewhere.**

**A temple with the camera panning out. Winter screaming in pain with pink patterns all over her body.**

**Jaune jumping into the air and spinning around with his Scythe.**

**Words appearing all over like AIDA being repeated over and over. Many different types of names starting with the initials of G and U.**

**Like Guilty Universe and Genesis of Ultimate.**

**Shots of Jaune, Winter, and Qrow walking in a shrine-like dungeon.**

**Jaune walking past a man with a green ponytail, Sakaki.**

**Zooming into Jaune’s eyes in the desert. Ozpin’s legs shown at a temple. A smiling Velvet. A screaming Winter.**

**More disjointed scenes kept on playing with Jaune fighting still. Ozpin raising a strange gun-looking weapon and firing it off which apparently hit the PK that attacked Jaune.**

**Jaune in a building walking. Cue a scene with Jaune in his original outfit holding Winter in his arms and blushing.**

**The screen kept swapping between the weird sea-like distortions with words. Jaune and his friends fighting a weird monster. Sakaki, and what appears to be Jaune laying on the ground with no texture on his body with just white framewire.**

**\------------------**

“Wow! So many things are happening at once.” Velvet was having a hard time keeping track of every scene happening at once.

“More of those odd names.” Ren picked up from the number of names with the letters of G and U in there. A reference to the title or something more?

“Look at Jaune-Jaune wrecking house! Go Fearless Leader!” Nora cheered her team leader in the taking out the PK like nothing.

“What’s going on with Winter?” Weiss asked with concern. “Why is she screaming and those pink patterns all over her body?”

“Spoilers.” Keys merely said. As Weiss huffed in annoyance.

“So, what’s up with Jauney boy holding Winter in his arms and blushing?” Qrow teased with a smirk. Causing the young blonde to sweat and blush as both Winter and Weiss sent… unflattering looks his way.

Pyrrah didn’t seem happy, but kept it to herself.

“Without spoiling too much, basically Winter got hurt and Jaune rushed to her side to make sure she was OK. Then Winter decided to tease him about it–causing him to blush.” Keys quickly answered.

“Huh. So, you _do_ have a fun side. Hard to tell with that stick up your–“

“Qrow!” Glynda warned him.

Winter glared as scythe-wielding drunk as he stuck his tongue out at her.

“Sigh… children.” Keys muttered and shook his head.

**\------------------**

**Finally showing basic outfit Jaune in a blue tint screen talking to someone.**

**The words appear below him.**

**AIDA. Artificially Intelligent Data Anomaly.**

**\------------------**

“Artificially Intelligent Data Anomaly?” Penny repeated back the words on the screen.

“It’s basically an AI that evolved on its own in the digital space. Similar to have living organism came to be like Humans and Faunus in your case.” Keys answered the android girl. “With no outside involved at all.”

“Oh. That is quite amazing,” Penny smiled.

“Indeed, Miss Polendina. This game world allowed an environment for programs to grow and evolve as people? I would love to see the technology advancement this world has to create such a digital space.” Oobleck began talking and quickly sped up his thoughts on the subject.

“Not again,” Qrow sighed.

“Hmm. Evolving AIs. A shame Pietro could not be here. He would’ve love to learn and discuss about these AIDAs.” Ironwood said.

“But, what do you suppose AIDA look like?” Ghira asked.

“Perhaps, we’ll learn soon enough dear.” Kali said.

**\------------------**

**A new track of music is playing as the scene changes to Jaune walking in a cathedral area. Wearing his demon-looking outfit.**

**A flashback of Jaune in his basic outfit and Pyrrha in black clothing is shown as the talk to each other. Jaune looks up as he recalls Pyrrha speaking to him here in this very spot.**

**In front of an empty pedestal.**

**\------------------**

“Pyrrha!” Nora cheered when she saw her.

“Seems like you’re here in,” Ren noted.

“Glad you’re here with me, too, Pyrrha,” Jaune smiled. Happy one of his friends was with him and he wasn’t alone.

“Same, Jaune.” Pyrrha agreed. Blushing a little.

“She’s wearing a similar outfit to Velvet,” Ruby pointed out.

“It does. I wonder why?” Velvet tilted her head.

“MMOs typically don’t have that many different clothing options so it’s expected to meet many Avatars with very similar appearances.” Keys told them.

“Gah! That’s awful! Where’s the fashion? The glamour? How can you make a game with such… unappealing costume changing?!” Coco growled, with angry.

“MMOs take a lot of resources to make, even with a large team. But there’s still plenty of advance customization in this game world which we haven’t seen yet. Though most players don’t seem to care that much.”

“That’s a damn shame.” Coco shook her head in disappointment.

“Are they in a cathedral?” Kali asked. Then a thought occurred and she almost shouted with glee, “Oh! Is he proposing to her?”

Both Jaune and Pyrrha went red in the face.

“MOM!” Blake shouted, with embarrassment.

“Please dear. Let’s not embarrass the children.” Ghira said.

**\------------------**

**A bell-like sound echoes into the hallway as Jaune looks around frantically for the source of it. With his back turned to the pedestal a strange blue burning orb appears from the window’s light.**

**\------------------**

“What’s going on?” Ruby felt scared when the strange sound played and the blue orb appeared.

“Don’t worry, sis, I’m here for you.” Yang wrapped her arm around her little sister.

**\------------------**

**Jaune senses something’s behind him and turns around. Starting at the dark blue orb before the orb burst into a shock wave of azure flames.**

**Jaune skids back as he stares at the flames as a figure appears within it.**

**The figure crosses their arms and flings them to the side to disperse the flames as the figure walks out from it.**

**He wore a tattered and wore out long-sleeved red jacket with many patches sewed together. Washed out blue shorts that went past his knees which had oddly different colored patches stitched on that did not match.**

**His black shirt faded out with a few white spots on it. A sky crest symbol is seen on the shirt.**

**Burnt black gloves and black shoes. His brown scarf around his neck seemingly not burnt or patched together like the rest of his outfit that look like they were destroyed in a fire and threw back together after.**

**His jet-black haired with white highlights not wavering as he walked down towards Jaune. His pale green skin, red wave tattoos, and electric green eyes gave a haunting look to the lanky zombie-like figure.**

**\------------------**

Everyone stiffened on site when they saw the mysterious figure that appeared like a phantom.

“Ooh,” Roman pulled his collar. “Remind me never to met him in a dark alley alone.”

Neo nodded her head in agreement. She was unsettled by the phantom, but strangely intrigued too.

“Oh...” Sun started.

“My…” Neptune continued.

“PANCAKES!!!” Nora screamed at the end. With some folks giving a quick questionable glances–before returning to the screen.

“The phantom you see there is a fable of 'The World' and feared all the same.” Keyman spoke up. “A legendary PK shrouded with blue flames.”

“He looks… intimidating with that blank look in his eyes.” Sun gulped.

“Never mind that! Look at him! Just _what is he wearing_!?” Coco screamed at the top of her lungs. Almost pulling her hair out at the travesty that is the phantom’s outfit.

“Ah. You see, something happened in the past where greatly damaged his original outfit.” Keys answered. “Because he is unable to restore his original look, he was stuck with these battered and tattered clothing. Honestly, it fits well for a ‘ghostly’ appearance.”

“Well, even ghosts need to know about fashion too.” Coco complained.

Weiss gave her a deadpan look. “Are you serious?”

“Fashion is _always_ a _serious_ matter!” Coco argued back. Weiss just rolled her eyes.

Keys kept a long look at the phantom before chuckling to himself. (So, you were indeed here, too, my friend?)

**\------------------**

**Jaune stares at him as azure flame phantom pulls out a pair of jagged twin swords with a red gem at the hilt. As the phantom slowly brings the swords in front of him with crossed arms as they unfolded small blades on the side.**

**As Jaune stared at him visions of him and Pyrrha are shown together. Until it shows Pyrrha laying on the ground with a three-edged sign appearing in the vision. The sign, in Jaune’s eyes, showing in front of the phantom as to connect him to it.**

“ **YOU BASTARRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDD!!!!”**

**\------------------**

Ruby gasped and pointed at the screen. “Language!”

Despite Ruby’s outburst, everyone else was concerned with what they saw before.

“What were those images from before?” Ren asked. Afraid to know the answer.

“And why is Jaune is angry with him?” Pyrrha followed.

“Without telling too much. Basically this phantom–who is referred to as ‘Tri-Edge’– killed the Pyrrha of that world.” Keys told them.

The students gasped and the adults frowned.

“How tragic,” Kali muttered.

“Indeed,” Glynda agreed. As harsh she is with her students, she still cares about each and every one of them.

“But, wait!” Ruby spoke up. “Isn’t this a game world? Getting killed means they can revive later? It’s just their Avatars, right?”

“Normally, that would be the case.” Keys said.

“Normally?” Tai parroted.

(I do not like where this is going.) Ozpin thought with a hard look.

“Yes. They use a headset to ‘transfer’ their senses in a way to the game that allows them to interact with the world like it was the real world. For the most.” Keys explained. “However, Tri-Edge here is a very unique and special being that anyone killed by him goes into a coma in the real world.”

“What?” Yang blurted.

“Coma?” Weiss said with worry.

“Yes. There’s a reason for it. They’re conscious gets sucked into the game–sort of speak–and stay trapped in the game world.” Keys answered them. “And if they can’t return them back to their bodies, the outrage of parents and adults will force the game company to shut down their services in response. Which sadly will end up killing the comatose victims.”

“No,” Velvet cried.

“Yes. So, it’s a race against time, even if it’s not really shown that much. And seeing the _one_ responsible of killing Pyrrha, Jaune is on a quest of revenge and by destroying Tri-Edge he hopes it will save his friend.”

“So, that’s why.” Ghira sadly sighed. Revenge. Nothing good comes for it and ends up consuming good people.

“How does that happen?” Ren asked. He did his best to not grip the armchair so hard. But, hearing a version of Pyrrha that was taken away like that… he could not bear the thought of losing family again.

“And why does a Game Company allow this to happen?” Ironwood frowned. He’s aware of games are for entertainment, but he can’t understand why they would not do anything to help their customers.

“It’s a big mystery that I won’t spoil.” Keys sadly answered. “However, as we go through that world all of it will be clear why and how it happens. And don’t worry, Jaune of that world is doing everything he can to save Pyrrha.”

They were sad still, but glad to hear how much Jaune will do to save a friend.

“Whew. I hope so. I can’t imagine my life without Pyrrha.” Jaune said. His words having a effect on a certain redhead.

“Thank you, Jaune.” Pyrrha blushed.

(Get a room, you two.) Roman rolled his eyes.

“Mystery?” Sun eyed his partner Neptune.

“You say?” Neptune returned the gesture.

Suddenly both of them had mustaches on their faces and twirled the tips of them.

“Looks like Junior Detectives are on the case!” Sun and Neptune proclaimed together.

Everyone looked at them and shifted in their sears uncomfortable.

“Way to kill the mood, guys.” Coco’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

Roman glanced weirdly at them. “Who decided to make them Detectives?”

“It was either that or send them out on an actual mission.” Ozpin said.

Roman nodded. “Ah. I see. I don’t blame ya.”

‘ _Looks like we’re in trouble, sir_ ’ Neo sighed with a teasing smirk.

**\------------------**

**Jaune roared at angrily as he darted towards the azure flame PK. Jaune’s twin swords stopped by the phantom easily without struggle.**

**Not caring Jaune continue to attack with recklessly abandon as he kept swiping at the phantom. However, all of his attacks were met with denial as the phantom effortlessly deflects all the attacks with a single sword.**

**An afterimage of his motions are shown. As if it could read Jaune’s attack inputs and counter perfectly against it.**

**\------------------**

“Dude. What the hell is this?” Yang frowned. “It’s like one of this cheap fighting game bosses that read your input and counter you all the time!”

Keys kept to himself with Yang’s _accurate_ observation why he moves like that.

**\------------------**

**With his last attack, sparks flying when the two swords clashed, Jaune jumps back and puts away his twin swords and switches to his chainsaw broadsword. With a mighty battle cry he flies toward the phantom.**

**Slamming the sword down onto his foe, but sadly the phantom blocks it. Not even budging from his spot from the force of the attack. The chainsaw part tried to cut through the phantom’s defence, but to no avail as the phantom uses his free arm and strikes back.**

**Sending Jaune flying into the air and his broadsword cut in half with the broken tip dug into the ground while the hilt laid next to him.**

**\------------------**

Most of them gasped.

“Jaune…!” Pyrrha covered her mouth.

(Jaune and his awesome sword! No!) Ruby cried with her thoughts.

**\------------------**

**Jaune struggles to get back up off the ground as he lifts his torso. The phantom takes a few steps forward before lifting their right hand in the air.**

**As Jaune stared at what he was doing a strange red glyph appeared around his wrist. A charging sound is heard as a strange light starts building up at his palm. Jaune continues to look on unable to move, as if he was frozen in place by his skill.**

**\------------------**

“What are you doing other me?! Run!” Jaune screamed at his counterpart on the screen.

“Yeah, Fearless Leader! You heard Fearless Leader, now get up and move!” Nora yelled as well.

“Yes, Jaune! Hurry and go!” Pyrrha called out.

“You do know, the other Jaune can’t hear you, right?” Ren pointed out.

“What is that move?” Ozpin questioned. Something about it… worried him.

“I fear the moment that move is activate the player can’t escape. It’s an unavoidable move, to say the least.” Keys told them.

“Then what’s going to happen to other Jaune?” Ruby asked.

“Watch and see.” Keys ominously told them. Which did not calm their nerves.

**\------------------**

**The humming sound continued as hexagon-like patterns formed and three hexagon formed triangles rotated until the light burst with golden stream and a beam of light shot out. All towards Jaune.**

**The sound of Jaune screaming in agony are heard as the scene blackens out. The words ‘.hack//GU’ showing.**

**\------------------**

Everyone–save for the criminals–lamented other Jaune’s fate.

“My word,” Port was shocked.

“Jaune… no…,” Pyrrha nearly cried.

“Did he become…,” Ruby didn’t want to finish her sentence.

“Don’t worry. Jaune lives through this.” Keys calmed them.

They let a sigh of relief out. A breath they didn’t know they were holding.

Qrow shook his head. “You could tell us ahead in advance so we don’t worry.”

“I could. But I won’t.”

“Jerk.”

Keys hummed a jovial tone. “Are you saying you wouldn’t do the same to Ironwood, too? Just to freak him out?”

“Touché.” Qrow smirked.

**\------------------**

**It returns to the beginning where Jaune is laying lifelessly on the ground as the sounds of footsteps are heard. Like a giant is coming.**

**Ozpin appears as he walks over to Jaune’s body. Light shining behind him as it darkens his features in the front… as he extends his hand to Jaune.**

“ **Welcome to ‘The World’.”**

**\------------------**

“Professor Ozpin! You saved him.” Pyrrha smiled. Happy to know their headmaster is always there for them.

“So, it would seem I did.” Ozpin said before taking a sip. He felt there’s more to this than it let’s on.

“That’s our headmaster for ya! Always comes through for you in the end.” Ruby smiled.

Ozpin appreciated the fact the innocent silver-eyed girl vouched for him. However, he doesn’t deserved such praise. The people he let down, the people he failed to save. It still weighs heavily on his mind.

Keys knew what is going on in Ozpin’s head and sighed. (I know. What is asked of you is truly a cruel joke.)

**\------------------**

**It returns to black, but white noise sounds are echoing in the back. A scene of Jaune floating in a blue space is seen.**

**Back to black then back to the blue space with a strange being shown. A part of it at least.**

**Once more with the black screen then back to the blue space. A three-eyed creature stares back at the screen with most of its features darken with its weird horn and parts of its body made out.**

**The last scene with its body fully in sight for a brief second. Golden spikes coming out from its knees, a red cape floating behind it, golden spikes from its torso going curved back. It has a strange lanky appearance and jagged arms. Its horns almost formed a halo on its head, but not connected, and three glowing eyes.**

**\------------------**

“What. Is. That?” Tai said with bug eyes.

Most of them were creeped out from what they were seeing.

“Great… more nightmare fuel,” Roman shook his head.

“It’s scary.” Ruby cowered.

“It’s grotesque,” Weiss blanched.

“It looks more terrifying than a Grimm.” Ren commented.

“It looks cool as all hell!” Nora grinned.

**\------------------**

**The sound of Jaune yelling in the background as the view ends.**

**XXXXX**

**WORLD VIEW ENDS**

**XXXXX**

“And that ends of the preview.” Keys announced as the screen fades back to the light blue blank state. “What did you think of it?”

“It was amazing!” Ruby cheered.

“Fearless Leader was da bomb in there!” Nora roared with pride.

“I’ll admit. I wasn’t expecting much, but it was neat seeing another me doing something interesting.” Jaune bashfully said.

“It was quite eventful.” Pyrrha smiled.

“The moves other Jaune pulled were awesome!” Yang pumped her fist in the air. “I think I’ll try some of those techniques later.”

“I’ll help with the training. You could learn to use more kicks in your fighting, too, Yang.” Tai grinned. Happy to spend more time with his girls and teaching Yang more of his moves.

“Yeah, dad.” Yang playfully shoved him away.

“I see there’s much to learn viewing this worlds.” Ironwood stroked his chin. “This will better help our world against the Grimm. It’s valuable information to see how other worlds operate and protect their homes.”

“I couldn’t agree more, sir.” Winter complimented.

“Kiss ass,” Qrow whispered.

“It was alright.” Roman shrugged. “At least I wasn’t bored.”

“This was just a preview, mind you.” Keys told them. “I think we’ll come back to this world properly next time. I do enjoy watching this world and seeing the struggles, hardships, and friendships game world Jaune there goes through.”

“Still. Do you think the Jaune of that universe will be alright? He is fighting a very powerful being that defeated him effortlessly.” Penny voiced her concerns.

“I wouldn’t worry about that?” Yang said with a grin.

“Why is that?” asked Penny.

“Wait–NO! Don’t ask that!” Blake warned.

“Because Jaune is no _hack_!” Yang punned. Laughing at her own joke.

“Ugh….” while everyone groaned.

“Haha! Good one,” Tai laughed alongside his daughter.

“No, it wasn’t...” Qrow moaned.

Penny burrowed her brow. “A hack? I don’t get it. Hasn’t other Jaune shown he is a capable fighter?”

“She referring to the title of the viewing as a _joke_.” Weiss said with annoyance.

“Oh.” Penny made an ‘O’ face. “That was a pun. That was quite humorous.”

“Penny, no…,” Ironwood sighed.

Yang stared hard and long at Penny before clasping her hands over hers. “You know what? I wasn’t sure about you before, but you’re A-OK friend!”

Penny smiled happily at this. “I am glad to hear it, friend Yang!”

“This is bad,” Ruby muttered. Fearing that Penny might be corrupted… by puns.

“Hehehe,” Keys chuckled. Everyone turned to him surprised.

“Wait. Don’t tell me you like puns, too?” Jaune asked.

“Oh, I don’t mind puns too much. I think they’re quite merry from time to time.” Keys said. Despite not having a mouth, one can discern a smile on his face with the way his cheeks moved. “Reminds me of a friend of mine, who’s also a pun-lover too.”

“Really?” Yang grinned, hearing that. It’s always great to met a fellow lover of puns. Tai seemed just as interested.

“*Sigh*… Oh no. Another one.” Glynda rubbed her templates.

“Funny enough, he and his partner were the ones meant to do the viewings this time around. Though something came up and I took over.” Keys mentioned.

“Are you referring to this ‘V’ and ‘C’ person from earlier?” Penny inquired.

“Indeed, I was.” Keys answered. “Not only that, those two actually do appear in _some_ alternate timelines of your world Remnant. Those you’s have already met and became friends as well. The one I named ‘C’ is the one you’re most familiar with. ‘V’ is the other one… who caused you’re arrival here by accident.”

This got quite stir with the crowd.

“Really?” Ren asked. It’s quite surprised to hear about someone they haven’t met before and we’re friends.

"So, what is he like?" Jaune was curious.

"Is he strong?" Pyrrha wondered. Someone to give her a challenge?

"Is he academically talented?" Weiss questioned. "And not... silly..."

The last one muttered to herself.

"Does he like having hijinks, like us?" Sun smiled.

"What does he think of Faunuses?" Blake asked. Hoping he liked the Faunus folk.

"Does he like making PANCAKES?!" asking the real question here.

“Well...” Keys started. Before waving them off. “That’s a story for another time.”

“Awww...” the students moaned.

“Is he at least single?” Yang purred. Knowing he’s a pun-lover makes him a catch already. “Or… anyone catch his eye?”

Tai felt conflicted hearing this. He didn’t want them to date any boys at the moment, but at the same time this boy they’re hearing about is a pun-lover so he can’t be that bad. Being a father is quite hard.

The Keyman simply chortled. “That would be spoiling… though I will say there’s multiple branches how that happens. And different incarnations.”

“Oh, come on! Don’t tease us like that!” Yang pouted with her arms crossed.

“What does he look like?” Ruby asked. Upon hearing that name she felt a strange… connection with it.

Though the ‘branching’ part Keys mentioned did caught Blake’s interest. What did he mean by that? And _incarnations_?

“What he looks like, huh?” Key chuckled. “That is to say… you already know what he looks like. For the most part.”

“Huh?” most of them voiced.

“You know the phantom guy the other Jaune was fighting?” Keys brought up. A smile–sort of–forming on his face.

Blake was the first to connect the dots. “Wait. You’re telling us that...”

“Yup.” Keys acknowledged her answer. “That is my good friend. His name is Chris, though I like calling him ‘C’. He doesn’t _look_ like a zombie like in that viewing. He’s a human, just to let you know. And he doesn’t wear tattered clothes as well.”

Many of them were surprised. So this is the mysterious ‘C’ Keys was mentioning before.

“That was HIM!?” Coco pointed to the empty screen.

“Is he usual…?” Pyrrha started.

“No worries. He’s–as I would say–quite a heroic individual. For the most part.” Keys answered Pyrrha. Knowing full-well what she was going to say. “Though, like I said, this is one of his incarnations so he’s different here in this world for certain reason. Like our dark Jaune from before. Though I was informed I am still surprised a version of my friend in another world.”

“I suppose that makes sense.” Ren clarified. “Jaune normally doesn’t act what his counterpart was doing as I expect this other Chris as well.”

“Indeed. He’s quite well-liked.” Keys nodded. “Some of entities are good friends with him and you would’ve met instead of me if there wasn’t a last minute change. Sometimes humans, demons, angels, are other are called to be Observers from time to time. Not just my kind. Though you can blame V for his predicament.”

“Truly interesting.” Ozpin said. He would’ve liked met this individual.

“He has many friends that are non-human, so he doesn’t mind and likes the Faunus folk just fine.” Keys answered an earlier question.

Ghira, Kali, and Blake smiled at this. It’s nice to meet others that are kind to Faunuses.

“And just like him, there will be other faces you will not seen or met yet in the upcoming viewings. Chris is just one example,” Keys explained. “They’ll be others.”

“What about this ‘V’ person?” Qrow asked.

Keys looked down for a moment and looked back. “Another time… but, I will say V is not what you expect. He’s not a Human, Faunus, or animal if you’re wondering.”

That confused about everyone. Then what _is_ V?

“Is he… like you?” Tai wondered.

Keys started laugh when he heard that. “Ha! Honestly, I wish I was _like_ him. Despite his… personality. And how young he is.”

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Oobleck muttered.

“Now, that everyone has gotten a taste of what these ‘viewings’ are I think we’re ready.” Keys said as he summoned a space from somewhere. “But, before that.”

The Keyman snaps his finger and another portal opens up above Ruby.

And a certain black corgi drops into her lap.

“ZWEI!!!” Ruby and Yang cheered as their family’s dog showed up.

“Bark! Bark!” Zwei happily barks as he licks Ruby’s face as she giggles.

Blake immediately backed away upon seeing the dog.

“Aww. Isn’t he adorable,” Kali cooed.

Yang snorted. “Guess the apple falls far from this tree, eh, Blake?”

“Just keep him at a faraway distance, and we’re good.” Blake glared at the dog.

“I thought it would be good to add others. Also, I thought it might be lonely without your dog.” Keys stated.

“Thank you!” Tai appreciated it.

“No problem. After this viewings I’ll discuss who to bring over next, if you’re fine with it.” Keys told them.

Ozpin nodded in agreement. Though he wondered who could he bring in.

“Well. I can say this beats prison. Don’t even have a TV for me to watch the news or any movies.” Roman smirked as he lit his cigar. Interestingly, the smoke vanish a few feet away.

‘How cruel’ Neo wiped a fake tear from her eye.

“Be grateful you’re allowed food, criminal!” Winter sneered.

The Keyman cleared his throat and announced to the audience. “Alright, enough of that already. Time for our first official world to view which is titled as… TREMORS!”

**XXXXX**

**END OF PROLOGUE/CHAPTER**

**XXXXX**

**Author’s Note:** **Greetings my radical chums! I’m back another new story to spin! I’ve been reading Reaction fanfics (I think that’s sort of the “official” term for these types of fanfics?) of characters watching and reacting to other worlds. I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now, but haven’t the time and laziness.**

**But seeing different Reaction ones and sometimes one with views I want to see that don’t have them, that I went; “Fine. I’ll do it myself.”**

**That said there’s two versions of this I’m making. One is the one that everyone is using which is the RWBY gang watching versions of THEMSELVES in other worlds, which is this fic. The other is the RWBY gang with my two OCs watching OTHER worlds with their ORIGINAL INHABITANTS. Meaning Star Wars with the actual Luke Skywalker, and not sure like Jaune taking that role.**

**The Prologue is tough to get through, but luckily I’m using the beginning for both fics so it saves me some time.**

**Though it IS kinda tricky to do these as to keep in mind who’s in the reactions and how I want to add, but for now I’m going to allow these for the time being. I hope I do a good job and you like these.**

**I really hope I kept them mostly in character. My mind is not thinking clearly, especially with Nora. Felt too tamed with her here.**

**Though I do want to add in Summer, Raven, Saphron, Nicholas, Willow, Whitley, Ilia, Sienna Khan and Pietro later down the line. Right now I want to get a feel for the current cast, before I get around to add more.**

**No other major villains at this time. Considering the timeline.**

**That said. This took WAY too long to finish! I was hoping to get this done quickly, but I kept putting it off due to how tired I was from work. I was both physical and mentally exhausted and kinda go to bed when I come home. Wake up close to 8pm and play games to relax before sleeping again for work in the morning.**

**That and Writer’s Block. No matter what I can’t force the words to come to my mind. Though I do have the lines for the next scenes so I try to write them down as I get to them later. Doesn’t help that sometimes I think of what to write while at work, but it’s hours away from my shift’s end.**

**Sometimes forgetting some cool lines. Not easy, but I kept at it little by little of what I can do. Also, time limited events in mobile and online games… I hate when they’re all at the same time. I am a Gamer first and utmost. So, yeah… I’m lazy.**

**For now these are the ones I want to do reactions to at the moment:**

_**.hack//GU** _

_**Digimon: The Movie (basing on the English Dub with some of original JP scenes in)** _

_**FF7: Crisis Core (just the ending)** _

_**Godzilla 2014 and Godzilla: KOTM** _

_**Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Trailer** _

_**Mega Man X (based off of the Maverick Hunter X game for story)** _

_**Predator and Predator 2** _

_**Sherlock Holmes movie series (the Robert Downey Jr. version)** _

_**Sonic the Hedgehog 2020 movie** _

_**Tremors movie series (Movies 1 – 4… not doing 5 and 6)** _

_**Venom** _

_**I might do a Fate/Extra scene with the Servant summon part. Maybe.** _

_**For the character list for the GU world I have the characters as followed:** _

_**Haseo – Jaune** _

_**Shino – Pyrrha** _

_**Ovan – Ozpin** _

_**Atoli – Velvet** _

_**Kuhn – Qrow** _

_**Pi - Winter** _

_**Yata – James Ironwood** _

_**Sakubo – Melanie and Miltia** _

_**Endrance – Scarlet** _

_**Alkaid - Amber** _

_**Silabus – Lie Ren** _

_**Gaspard – Gaspard** _

_**Sakaki – Sakaki** _

_**Piros the 3 rd – Piros the 3rd** _

_**Azure Kita (Tri-Edge) – Chris (OC)** _

**As you can see, I’m not changing all of them. Honestly, I don’t think anyone can match Gaspard (mayb there is) yet at the same I feel I shouldn’t change some of them. As the characters are living out different lives they are bound to meet and make friends with different people.**

**Funny enough I initially did have Qrow for Kuhn, but I did thought Neptune would work as it better fit the character and both had blue hair. However, it wouldn’t be as fun with Qrow and Winter working and the RWBY ones scoffing at it for a good laugh.**

**For Sakaki I’m not entirely sure. I might go back and change it. Honestly, Adam is a good fit for him. BUT at the same time I was thinking Balmung would be an interesting picked for him. However, I did have Tai as Orca in this world with Raven as Balmung so… I’m not sure yet.**

**I might stick to the original Tai and Raven pair and have Adam as someone else or Sakaki. Maybe you guys can give me your thoughts on the matter.**

**As for Azure Kite… I wanted to use my own OC from my other works as characters showing up in this viewing to mix things up a bit. You know, make my stories stand out more? Maybe people won’t like it, but I want to do it.**

**Also, I might have other OC ones as well. But right now just Chris.**

**As for my choice on the worlds I wish to write.**

**The reason is, most of the Reaction stories are series I’m NOT familiar with and I do not a lot of the more popular and well-known ones used. Also, I guess the reason why the original series characters are replaced with RWBY character is due to copyright, but then again these are fanfics and some writer have rewrote the stories in a way. I think. I’m not sure.**

**Regardless these are the ones I want to nor with no order set yet, but I’m doing the Tremors one first. I LOVE that movie series a lot.**

**That said another challenge I’m putting on myself is that the characters I will swap with, will have the same gender with the replaced person. So for Luke Skywalker, again for example, I would use Jaune or Sun to take his place and not say Ruby. Reason being is it messes with the original story narrative and doesn’t work well in my opinion with certain characters taking that spot.**

**However, this is not an absolute rule and I might make changes. But, for the most part I like to keep the characters close to the original gender.**

**Also, there are people who have already did that in the first place so I’m not doing that.**

**You can offer suggestions to what write next, but I might not be able to get around to them just to let you know I’ll consider it.**

**I got the name “Keyman” for the name of the Observer from a game called “Jump Force”. I have played and beaten it, and yes, I enjoyed the game. Could use some areas to iron out, but I love the concept of Anime characters appearing in our Real World duking it out. I’m in the minority with that feeling.**

**It’s a weird name nonetheless, but considering there’s a race of them I thought it would be fitting.**

**That said it will be some time before I come back to this. I got a fanfic about ninjas and valentine’s that I’ve been trying to finish for months and is over halfway done. It’s long overdue.**

**Until next time, this is VirusChris signing off! Sayonara my Nakamas! Laters!**

**XXXXX**

**Start Time Stamp:** May 26, 2020

 **Finish Time Stamp:** July 6. 2020

 **Upload Time Stamp:** July 6, 2020


End file.
